Fearless
by LunAlicia
Summary: After sharing an intimate moment at a party, everything starts to change between Natsu and Lucy. But there are things that will never change about any member of Fairy Tail: the way they seem to attract all kinds of troubles... and their strong bonds, causing them to always help each other out.
**Authors note:**

Guuuuys!

Hi, I'm LunAlicia or Sonja and this is the first story I'm writing in, like, _forever_. But I've put my heart and soul into it so far and I'm not planning on changing that.

Please note that I usually don't write (or even read a lot) in English- but I'm about to change that now, so feel free to point out any mistakes you notice.

I'd appreciate any kind of constructive critisism, no matter if it's concerning my language skills or writing style.

After all, I really do want to improve my writing.

I had almost given up on that hobby, but the Fairy Tail fandom revived my passion for fanfiction (...which I thought had died like 5 years ago.)

Well, sadly, I _do not own_ Fairy Tail or it's characters. All the rights belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **About the chapter/story:**

I'm planning on making this an adventure story, but I'm not quite sure how long and adventurous it'll actually turn out ...

Mainly, it's going to be a love story, although I don't know myself if I'm going to let it all end well or heartbreaking yet.

So, be in suspense!

Either way, there will be a lot of cute (and possibly hot?!) scenes, mainly between Natsu and Lucy, other pairings will probably include: Juvia/Gray, Gajeel/Levy and depending on how this story's going to develope, we'll see about the others.

 **Another authors note:**

I _might_ have been a _little_ hungover when I wrote this first chapter.

But don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to use this as any kind of excuse.

It's just funny how I tend to get creative when I had hardly slept and feel like a zombie.

Okay, _okay_ , I'm done boring you with my personal thoughts now.

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

CHAPTER 1 – JUST FRIENDS

Gray crawled through Lucys living room on all fours with Wendy sitting on his back, yelling: „Gee up! _Gee up_!"

The young sky dragon slayer was clearly enjoying the situation way too much.

Juvia, on the other hand, looked absolutely horrified. „ _Wendy_ 's Juvia's love rival now, too?"

„Geez, Juvia, your mind is pretty screwed up.", Cana stated, slighty digging the water mage in the ribs with her elbow.

„It's kinda sexy, though!", the darkhaired female added laughing.

Flushed with shame, Gray's admirer looked down, trying to hide her red face. „Uhm... Juvia doesn't have any sexual interest in Cana-san...", she muttered.

„It's alright, Juvia." Mirajane tried to comfort her poor, embarrassed comrade with a warm smile.

„Don't take Cana saying this kind of things too seriously. That's just the way she is."

„Are you getting jealous, Mira?", the alcoholic asked mischeviously. She drank half of a wine bottle in one go, then added: „Don't worry. You're just as attractive."

„Okay, it's my turn now!", Wendy announced after getting off the ice mage to Juvia's relief.

Lucy didn't exactly recall how they came up with the 'Guild Master Game', considering the last time they had played it, it left all of them a _little_ traumatizised...

But they've been drinking and the game hasn't gotten too awkward so far.

To avoid the misfortune of ending up with Erza (or Cana) having them tortured cold-heartedly one round after another, the squad had decided on a new rule: every round, the role of the guild master was passed on clockwisely.

Although admittedly, Erza was doing quite a good job holding herself back this time.

She's probably realized that she had been embarrassing the others way too much back on Christmas Eve.

So far, except for Gray, who had stripped voluntarily (and probably without noticing so himself), and Cana, who was hardly seen wearing any more than a bikini top, everyone was still fully clothed.

Surprisingly, it wasn't even the alcoholic card-mage who came up with the hardest challenges this time.

Surprisingly, it was Wendy.

Maybe they shouldn't have let a 15 year old girl drink. Of course, they all were watching over her, not letting her have too much, but after all, it was Lucy's nineteenth birthday.

Not that the celestial spirit mage had planned on celebrating that occation in such a big manner...

 _-a few hours earlier that evening-_

„Plue, did you bring me that from the stellar spirit world?", Lucy exclaimed happily as Plue handed her some kind of remarkable looking, bright colored flower.

The mage had summoned her weird, yet cute pet-spirit out of boredom on her way home from shopping for groceries.

„Plue!", he told her in return, which the summoner took as a „Yes.".

Smiling at the spirit, Lucy put the extra-earthland-estrial plant behind her ear.

„Oh my, that's so nice. You actually remembered my birthday."

„Plue."

She unlocked the door to her humble, yet beloved dwelling, stripped off her shoes with her feet and approached the kitchen to put her groceries in place.

Since she was carrying a huge shopping bag with both of her hands in front of her, she was harldy able to see anything.

Unsurprisingly, it almost gave her a heart attack when she was welcomed by a familiar, hyper voice.

„Oi, Lucy!"

Glaring over her bag, the blonde spotted Natsu and Happy relaxing on her couch.

She sighed in irritation, although having the fire mage breaking into her house hasn't truly bothered her for a while now. In fact, she got so used to it over the years, that her place didn't feel that much like home when the rose-haired guy and his little blue friend weren't around anymore.

Still, she felt like she had to keep up some kind of attitude.

"Jeez, Natsu, Happy. How many times do I have to tell you that you can't just..."

"SURPRIIIISE", the fire mage yelled back, not listening to her fake complaining at all.

" Surprise, surprise!", the Exceed repeated after him.

„...break into my house?", having dropped her grocery bag in astonishment, the celestial spirit mage watched a whole group of people rushing out of her kitchen, singing „Happy Birthday" from all their hearts.

Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, and Cana, they all were there to celebrate with her. Even Lissanna and Mirajane, who was holding a Fairy Tail logo-shaped cake, approached Lucy singing along.

Lucy was speechless, but smiling brightly with tears of joy gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"LET'S DRINK! WHERE'S THE BOOZE?", Cana shouted to break the slightly awkward silence that followed their singing.

„Cana-san, you're holding two huge bottles of wine.", Wendy pointed out in return.

Everyone burst into laughter, and so the drinking began.

Only a few hours, but _many_ drinks later, they had started their current game of Guild Master.

And it was Wendy's turn, indeed.

She giggled like a child that just came up with something really nasty and announced:

"Number 8 has to kiss number 1, on the lips, for at _least_ thirty seconds."

„I... I'm number one.", Lucy admitted, showing the number she'd drawn to the game master.

The birthday girl tried to play it cool. „Soooo, who's the lucky one?"

Juvia hugged a certain dark-haired mage's arm tightly, making it clear that she wouldn't let him go anywhere.

„Gray-sama?", she asked, unable to hide the alarm in her voice.

„Don't worry. It's not me.", he replied frigidly, yet not seeming too annoyed by Juvia's affection, which made the water mage feel high of happiness.

„It's not Juvia, either. I'm number 7."

„5", said Levy, subconciously turning to Gajeel.

Teasingly rubbing her blue, wavy hair with his fist, the iron dragon slayer spoke: „13, shrimp, just don't freak out"

„Gajeel! You're so mean. I wasn't freaking out.. just curious..."

„Sadly, I've got number 2.", Cana mocked Lucy. „But I'll get my chance eventually."

Lucy started to feel uncomfortable. Why wouldn't the chosen one come out to her? A kiss wasn't that bad after all. They'd just share an unromantic, friendly kiss. No tongue involved, or whatsoever.

„Who is it? Who's gonna kiss Lucy?", Happy impatiently asked as if he had read Lucy's thoughts.

Finally, Natsu stood up, looking quite fired up to deal with the challenge and handed Wendy the stick with the number 8 on it.

„That's an easy task, but I'll accept it."

„Way to go, Natsu!", Cana cheered for him.

"Well.. I mean, it's not like we're gonna die..", the fire dragon slayer said, shrugging at the blonde, who seemed confused by his reaction.

 _Is he looking at this whole thing as some kind of battle?_

Suddenly, Lucy experienced a déja vù.

That was exactly the same thing he told her when Asuka wanted them to kiss after Natsu had let her win a game, which led to the kid being authorized with ordering the two young mages around for an entire day.

But this was different. Back then, she wouldn't have kissed Natsu. She'd been sure it would make things awkward between them and she didn't want to lose him as her best friend.

This time, none of those things came to her mind. Actually, she didn't think much _at all_.

Not being able to tell if it was to blame on the alcohol, or if being together with Natsu so much had changed her into someone more impulsive, the blonde literally threw herself over the fire dragon slayers body.

„No, we're not going to die.", she ensured him with a smile.

One second later, they had locked lips.

In that very moment, something was triggered in Natsu. Something he had never felt before.

It was similar to the adrenaline kick he got out of good battles, but he was much more nervous, confused and ... _happy_.

The rose-haired male was so overwhelmed with that intense, unexpected flush of hormones that his whole body just froze for a while. Unable to move, he stared at Lucy's shut eyes with his own wide open in surprise. He hadn't actually expected her to do it without any protest, he had only taken it so easily himself because he didn't want Gray to think of him as a coward... but what he had expected even less was the way his body reacted.

His heart was beating rapidly, he feared to lose control.

Eventually, he gave in to the sensation and acted impulsively by placing one of his hands on the celestial spirit mages waist, grabbing her hair with the other.

Opening his mouth slightly, he allowed her tongue to find his.

That was when he lost it completely.

He pulled her tighter, kissing her passionately. He could feel Lucy burrying her fingernails in his back as if she was afraid he'd let go if she didn't _cling_ to him.

Her smell made his mind go hazy, all he was aware of in that very moment was her taste and her heart not beating any slower than his own...

All of the sudden, Charle's voice brought them back to reality.

"Uhm... Guys... I don't mean to interrupt you, as you're _clearly_ enjoying yourselves, but I think that's enough now..."

Feeling completely sober in an instant, they let go of each other and stared at their friends.

"Get a room", Cana joked while everyone else's expressions looked rather shocked.

" I-I-I.. I'm so-so-sorry...", Lucy stuttered while getting up. "I ... just have to... sorry.."

She ran towards the bathroom with her face buried in her hands and locked herself in.

"Lu-chan!", Levy called after her, sounding honestly concerned.

The whole group turned to Natsu, looking at him as if they were expecting him of all people to fix the situation.

"What? What is it?", he asked, equally confused and upset.

Finally, the red haired ex-quipper took action.

„We better leave now. I think we had enough for tonight.", Erza spoke.

Nobody bothered to start a protest.

„Not _you_ ", the woman known as Titania ordered with a look so deadly serious, it even scared the fearless Natsu.

„You should go talk to her.", she explained. „Otherwise, things might turn out much more complicated than they have to be."

„Erza's right", Levy approved. „Promise you'll take care of Lu-chan."

„Of course. Lucy's my nakama. I don't want her to feel bad.", the dragon slayer ensured his comrades, watching them leave one ofter another.

„Happy, wait for me at home."

How exactly do you _do_ this sort of talk?, the pink haired mage asked himself walking towards his friend's bathroom.

Hesitating for a moment, he took a deep breath, told himself that he wouldn't fail - no matter what - and eventually knocked at the door.

"Oi, Lucy. Open up!"

"GO AWAY, NATSU!"

Was she actually _angry_ at him? It was _her_ who started the whole thing. She seemed to have enjoyed it, as well. Had he taken things too far? But hadn't she, as well?

„I'm serious, _LEAVE_ NOW!", Lucy screamed at him with a shaking voice. He could tell that she's been crying.

"No, we're nakama and there's no way I'd leave you alone. Sorry for upsetting you, but don't be so fucking stubborn and let me in"

A moment later, the bathroom door was opened.

Lucy's eyes were red and slightly swollen. She gave her comrade a cynical laugh. "Natsu Dragneel, telling _me_ not to be stubborn."

„You can be _hella_ stubborn, after all!"

„What do you want?"

"Depends on what you want to hear, I guess..", Natsu replied, scratching the back of his slightly tilted head.

He had absolutely no idea how the stellar spirit mage was feeling or thinking. Heck, he wasn't even sure what was going on inside of _himself_ , so how was he supposed to come up with some brilliant thing to say and fix all this?

Apparently, there was no need to anyway.

The blonde mage laughed through her tears. "You're an idiot."

„So are you.", he threw right back at her. „It's not like I forced you to..."

„I know, I know. it's just that..." _I'm shocked I lost control over myself so quickly. After all, I have my morals... I'm not the kind of girl to just go around kissing people when there's no .._., Lucy continued in her thoughts, when Natsu interrupted them:

„Oi, things like that can happen on a night of drinking. I'm sure everyone will forget about in no time..."

 _I seriously doubt that_ , she thought. _And that isn't even my main concern._

But when her best friend added: "...and for me, things won't change between us anyway. You're my comrade, Lucy. I'm not letting _anything_ get between us, _ever_.", she couldn't help but smile in relief.

He was right. There was no meaning to it, and it wasn't that much of a mistake. No one got hurt and things wouldn't change between the two of them.

She decided to blame their actions on the booze and teenage hormones and told her friend:"Thanks, Natsu, you're right. It takes more than _that_ to part us, doesn't it? We'll always be friends, eh?"

"'Course we will", he replied with a smirk, before wishing her a good night and leaving her place.

„We'll always be friends.", the fire mage muttered to himself, looking at the moonlight reflecting in the canal the two of them passed by so frequently. „Just friends."


End file.
